


Moms Always Show Up

by findinemo



Series: The Dansen Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: Just a ficlet for the Dansen healing challenge. First time writing for these two hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Moms Always Show Up

Alex knew she had messed up. She had promised to make it home to spend time with Aiden. They weren’t supposed to make promises that they couldn’t keep. His social worker and therapist had been adamant about it. Alex really had thought she was going to be able to get home in time to bake cookies with him. Then an alien attacked and here she was standing outside of her apartment door almost scared to go in. One because Kelly wasn’t going to like her bandaged head and two she was going to face the music for letting their foster son down. 

Taking one last deep breath she unlocked the door letting herself in. She was met with the voice of her disappointed girlfriend. Alex hated letting her family down more than anything. 

“I know I know I messed up Kelly. I really thought I would be home..”

“But an Alien attacked and you had to be there.. I get it Alex. It took me a while but I get it. Aiden doesn’t he has been let down so much Alex.. He was so happy all afternoon. Then when you didn’t come home he closed back off again. I’m not trying to make you feel bad but we have to fix this. We can’t have him regressing back into himself not again.”

Alex hearing how bad he had taken it sighed as she sat on the edge of the couch. She had really messed it all up. She had to fix it, Aiden had made so much progress she wasn’t going to be the one who set him back. Coming up with a way to fix it Alex pushed off the couch. After pressing a chaste kiss to Kelly’s lips she took off to the kitchen. After turning the oven on Alex made her way around the kitchen pulling out everything she needed to make cookies. Seeing Kelly’s questioning look Alex smiled wide. 

“I am late, yes but we are still making cookies. Tomorrow is Saturday we can all sleep in. I won’t let our boy down.” Alex said as she tossed Kelly an apron before making her way down the hall to Aiden’s room. Seeing the light on Alex knocked waiting until he said she could come in. Once he did she made her way over to his bed sitting down on the side. 

“So I messed up huh? Missed our Alex and Aiden date.”

“ Yeah, it’s fine though… Everyone does.. It’s not like your my real mom anyway. More important things to do I get it.”

Alex’s heart broke at the comment.

“No that is so wrong.. You are more important than anything to me Aiden you and you Kelly are my family and nothing means more to me then my family. I was late and I should have called. But you know what?”

“What Alex? ?”

“Better late than never! So put that book away we have a cookie date.”  
“Really? But it’s past my bedtime!”

“Yeah well, its the weekend so let’s go make some cookies. Aiden I maybe late sometimes but I will never not show up. Kelly and I are your family now, and we always show up. Now go wash your hands. I will meet you in the kitchen.”

Alex said as she followed him down the hall. After making sure he was washing his hands she made her way back over to where Kelly was. Pressing a kiss to her lips Alex smiled proudly. 

“Everything is ok again.. I told Aiden as I’ve told you. You two are my family and I never let my family down.”

“Yup and it’s ok to be late because mom won’t let me down.”

Aiden finished Alex’s sentence as he pushed a chair over to the counter. It was a small step but a step in the right direction. Each time they showed up Aiden healed just a little bit more.

“That’s right buddy mom and I will never let you down. Now let's get to making cookies. Hopefully this time we can avoid mom setting them on fire.” 

Kelly joked as she hip bumped Alex on her way to join Aiden on the other side of the counter. 

“Yeah yeah you set one batch of cookies on fire and no one lets you forget it.”

Alex mumbled as she got out the recipe.


End file.
